This invention relates to vehicle detectors used to detect the presence or absence of a motor vehicle in an inductive loop embedded in a roadbed. More particularly, this invention relates to a vehicle detector system with synchronized operation of several vehicle detectors.
Vehicle detectors have been used for a substantial period of time to generate information specifying the presence or absence of a vehicle at a particular location. Such detectors have been used at intersections, for example, to supply information used to control the operation of the traffic signal heads; have been used in railway installations for railway car detection and control; and have also been used to supply control information used in conjunction with automatic entrance and exit gates in parking lots, garages and buildings.
A widely used type of vehicle detector employs the principle of period shift measurement in order to determine the presence or absence of a vehicle in or adjacent the inductive loop mounted on or in a roadbed. In such systems, a first oscillator, which typically operates in the range from about 10 to about 120 kHz is used to produce a periodic signal in a vehicle detector loop. A second oscillator operating at a much higher frequency is commonly used to generate a sample count signal over a selectable, fixed number of loop cycles. The relatively high frequency count signal is typically used to increment a counter, which stores a number corresponding to the sample count at the end of the fixed number of loop cycles. This sample count is compared with a reference count stored in another counter and representative of a previous count in order to determine whether a vehicle has entered or departed the region of the loop in the time period between the previous sample count and the present sample count.
The initial reference value is obtained from one or more initial sample counts and stored in a reference counter. Thereafter, successive sample counts are obtained on a periodic basis, and compared with the reference count. If the two values are essentially equal, the condition of the loop remains unchanged, i.e., a vehicle has not entered or departed the loop. However, if the two numbers differ by at least a threshold amount in a first direction (termed the Call direction), the condition of the loop has changed and may signify that a vehicle has entered the loop. More specifically, in a system in which the sample count has decreased and the sample count has a numerical value less than the reference count by at least a threshold magnitude, this change signifies that the period of the loop signal has decreased (since fewer counts were accumulated during the fixed number of loop cycles), which in turn indicates that the frequency of the loop signal has increased, usually due to the presence of a vehicle in or near the loop. When these conditions exist, the vehicle detector generates a signal termed a Call Signal indicating the presence of a vehicle in the loop.
Correspondingly, if the difference between a sample count and the reference count is greater than a second threshold amount, this condition indicates that a vehicle which was formerly located in or near the loop has left the vicinity. When this condition occurs, a previously generated Call Signal is dropped.
The Call signals generated by a vehicle detector are used in a number of ways. Firstly, the Call signals are presented to an output terminal of the vehicle detector and forwarded to various types of traffic signal supervisory equipment for use in a variety of ways, depending on the system application. In addition, the Call signals are used locally to drive a visual indicator, typically a discrete light emitting diode (LED) or a multiple LED display or a liquid crystal display (LCD) to indicate the Call status of the vehicle detector, i.e. whether or not the vehicle detector is currently generating a Call signal.
Vehicle detectors with the Call signal generating capability described above are used in a wide variety of applications, including vehicle counting along a roadway or through a parking entrance or exit, vehicle speed between preselected points along a roadway, vehicle presence at an intersection controlled by a traffic control light system, or in a parking stall, in railroad yards, and numerous other applications.
In the past, vehicle detectors have been designed as either single channel or multiple channel detectors. A single channel detector is designed and configured to operate with only a single loop zone; while a multiple channel vehicle detector is designed and configured to operate with two or more independent loop zones. Multiple channel detectors are designed to be either scanning or non-scanning detectors. A scanning detector operates by sampling only one loop channel at a time, shutting down the active loop, sampling the next loop channel, shutting down that loop, etc. Scanning detectors have been typically used in installations in which the probability of cross-talk between loop circuits is more than minimal. Cross talk results when physically adjacent loops are operating at, or near, the same frequency. Cross talk is minimized or eliminated by operating physically adjacent loops on different frequencies. Non-scanning vehicle detectors are configured and function to monitor each of the multiple loop zones simultaneously. Non-scanning detectors are typically used in installations in which there is a very low or no possibility of cross-talk between the multiple loop circuits, such as installations at which the loops are physically separated by a distance sufficient to ensure no overlapping or intercoupling between the electrical fields associated with the loops.
While scanning and non-scanning vehicle detectors have been found to be useful in many installations involving multiple loops, there are many applications in which neither type can be configured to function properly. Such applications typically require many closely spaced loops to cover the region to be monitored for vehicle occupancy, and high detector sensitivity to detect a wide range of vehicle types, from motorcycles to large trucks. This exacerbates the problem of cross-talk among the loops. An example of such an application is a railroad crossing with many closely spaced loops.